The invention relates to a cylinder for a rotary printing press.
Description of the Prior Art
DE-PS 875 205 describes a cylinder with several individual sleeve-like cylinders arranged on a common shaft.
It is disadvantageous in connection with this cylinder that the individual cylinders cannot form an uninterrupted surface.
DE 27 45 086 A1 describes an ink duct cylinder for containing different inks in adjacent areas, whose barrels have circular separating grooves. These separating grooves can be filled with a flexible tape.
DE-AS 11 93 066 discloses a cylinder, whose barrel consists of three displaceable sections.
Later-published DE 196 28 647 A1 shows an ink transport roller, whose register can be closed.
It is the object of the invention to create a cylinder.
The advantages which can be attained by-means of the invention reside in particular in that a barrel of a cylinder can be selectively divided into sections. In this way it is possible, for example, to adapt the cylinder to a plurality of plates placed at a distance next to each other, without it being necessary to change cylinders. Accumulations of ink in the area of the spaces between the plates are prevented. Printing disruptions are reduced by this and the print quality is increased.
The cylinder is divided into individual sections, which can be displaced relative to each other, by means of which an exact demarcation of an end of the respective section is possible. Also, a distance between the sections can be changed, for example in a continuously variable manner.
The cylinders can be remotely controlled, i.e. they can also be adjusted while the press is running, for example.
The cylinder in accordance with the invention for a rotary printing press is represented in the drawings and will be described in greater detail in what follows.